familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Benjamin C. Bradlee (1921-2014)
|contributors=Qbradlee82+68.55.207.165 + 70.192.197.245+Qbradlee30+Vilius2001x+Robin Patterson |birth_year=1921 |birth_month=August |birth_day=26 |birth_locality=Boston |birth_county=Suffolk County, Massachusetts |birth_nation-subdiv1=Massachusetts |birth_nation=United States |death_year=2014 |death_month=October |death_day=21 |death_causes=Old age |death_locality=Georgetown |death_county=DC |death_nation-subdiv1=Washington, DC |death_nation=United States |ifmarried-g1=true |ifmarried-g2=true |remains_year=2014 |remains_address=Oaks Hill Cemetery |remains_locality=Georgetown |remains_nation-subdiv1=Washington, DC |remains_nation=United Stats |ifmarried-g3=true |globals= }} Ancestors Imperial Lineages of Benjamin C. Bradlee (1921-2014) Royal Lineages of Benjamin C. Bradlee (1921-2014) Noble Lineages of Benjamin C. Bradlee (1921-2014) Notable Americans Lineages of Benjamin C. Bradlee (1921-2014) Colonial Immigrants to America Lineages of Benjamin C. Bradlee (1921-2014) Genealgical Relationships to U.S. Presidents Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee is a descendant of Edward III of England and Robert III of Scotland as well as Henry Adams who is the immigrant ancestor of President John Adams. *George Washington (descendant of Edward III of England) *John Adams (descendant of Henry Adams, immigrant ancestor to the colonies) *Thomas Jefferson (descendant of Edward III of England) *James Madison (descendant of Edward I of England) *James Monroe (descendant of Edward III of England) *John Quincy Adams (descendant of Edward III of England) *William Henry Harrison and his grandson, Benjamin Harrison (descendants of Edward I of England) *Zachary Taylor (descendant of Edward I of England) *Franklin Pierce (descendant of Henry I of England) *Rutherford Hayes (descendant of William I of Scotland) *Grover Cleveland (descendant of Edward I of England) *Theodore Roosevelt (descendant of James I of Scotland and Edward III of England) *William Taft (descendant of Edward III of England) *Warren Harding (descendant of Henry II of England) *Calvin Coolidge (descendant of Edward I of England) *Herbert Hoover (descendant of Edward III of England) *Franklin Roosevelt (descendant of James II of Scotland) *Harry S. Truman (descendant of Robert III of Scotland) *Richard Nixon (descendant of Henry II of England) *Gerald Ford (descendant of Edward I of England) *Jimmy Carter (descendant of Henry II of England) *George H.W. Bush and his son, George W. Bush (descendants of Edward I of England and Robert II of Scotland) *Barack Obama (descendant of Edward I of England and William the Lion of Scotland) Overview Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (born August 26, 1921) was Vice President at-large of the Washington Post, and was the former Editor in-chief of the Washington Post during the Watergate scandal and served from 1968 to 1991. Bradlee went to court to challenge the federal government saying that it was not against the law to print the truth; meaning the publications of Bob Woodward and Carl Bernstein. Bradlee graduated Harvard a year early in 1942 so that he could go to war, because they all knew that it was going to come to them. He graduated college, got married and took his naval exams all on the same day. His first wife was Jean Saltonstall of the Boston Brahmin Satonstall family; after he got married he immediately shipped out and didn't see his wife again for two years. World War II Bradlee's parents, Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. and Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff, always knew where he was because they had a friend in the Navy who was an admiral, and he was on a total of nine different destroyers during the war. From 1942-1945 Bradlee fought in a total of thirteen naval battles, which included Guadalcanal, Saipan, Tinian, Guam, and the Battle of Leyte Gulf, which was the greatest naval battle in the history of mankind. The following battles are the battles that he fought in order: Solomon Islands Campaign: First Battle of Tulagi, Battle of Vella Lavella, and the Battle of Bouganville; he would arrive at Guadalcanal with the Second Fleet; the Philippines Campaign: the Battle of Leyte Gulf, also known as the Second Battle of the Philippine Sea, the Battle of Mindoro, the Battle of Manila, the Battle of Gurigao Straits, and the Invasion of Lingayen Gulf; the Mariana and Palau Islands Campaign: the Battle of Saipan, the Battle of Tinian and the Battle of Guam. See also *Mortimer Ancestry of Benjamin C. Bradlee (b.1921)http://familypedia.wikia.com/wiki/Mortimer_Ancestry_of_Benjamin_C._Bradlee_(b1921) *Benjamin C. Bradlee's Lineage to King Edward III of England __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:20th-century American writers Category:American memoirists Category:American military personnel of World War II Category:American newspaper editors Category:American newspaper reporters and correspondents Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of French descent Category:American people of German descent Category:American people of Scots-Irish descent Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people of Scottish descent Category:American people of Welsh descent Category:American people of Polish descent Category:Choate family Category:Crowninshield family Category:Gardiner family Category:Harvard University alumni Category:People of the Office of Naval Intelligence Category:People with Alzheimer's disease Category:People with poliomyelitis Category:Presidential Medal of Freedom recipients Category:St. Mark's School (Massachusetts) alumni Category:St. Mary's College of Maryland Category:The Washington Post people Category:United States Navy officers Category:Watergate scandal investigators Category:Famous people Category:Famous Descendants of William the Conqueror of England Category:American Descendants of Charlemagne Category:Americans Descended from an English Colonist Category:Born in Boston, Massachusetts Category:Born in Massachusetts